Golden Sun: Protection Of Weyard
by jimmy jimoel
Summary: This is my first fanfic. I've finally finished chapter 4 so please enjoy. The heroes must protect the world of Weyard from evil. With new foe's appearing our heroes have a tough journey ahead of them.
1. The Mission Begins

Golden Sun: Protection of Weyard  
  
Prologue: The final lighthouse has finally been lit. The power of each lighthouse appeared at the top of Mt. Aleph and formed the Golden Sun. But one man named Alex wanted all this power for himself. He helped in lighting the four lighthouses and climbed all the way up Mt. Aleph. Now Alex raised up his hands as the four lights of the elements struck down on Mt. Aleph. Thus striking Alex as he engulfed the power.  
  
With his new power Alex seemed unstoppable, at least he thought he was. "This power is extravagant. Now I call down a storm to Isaac's hometown. Storms arise on Vale". To Alex's surprise his power was not working. "Why is my power not working. I should be all-powerful. I should be able to cast down a simple storm. Why isn't my power working".  
  
Alex saw a rock type figure fly towards him. The rock was known as the Wise One, the guardian of Weyard. "The reason why your power isn't working is because I was able to transfer the power of the Mars Lighthouse to the one known as Isaac". The Wise One then struck Alex with one blast of his psynergy. "If you happen to survive Alex then we shall meet again". Mt. Aleph collapsed taking Alex with it. The Golden Sun formed. Alex needed the full power of the Golden Sun to gain ultimate power; the only thing stopping him was Isaac.  
  
Meanwhile, in the town of Prox. Isaac, Felix and all the other heroes of Weyard departed to return to their hometown Vale. Once they got home, Vale was no more. All their friends and family were all gone. All the buildings destroyed. Nothing but bare land left and the new Mt. Aleph shining a golden color.  
  
Luckily the Wise One warned the people of Vale. Everyone was alive and was happy. The only thing that troubled the heroes was would anyone use Alchemy to destroy the world of Weyard. The heroes would have to protect the world of Weyard. Their new mission has just begun... 


	2. Learn The Power

Golden Sun: Protection Of Weyard  
  
It was getting late and the heroes all met up for a meeting. They all discussed what was on their mind and if anyone would use Alchemy for evil.  
  
Garet: "Did we really do the right thing by returning Alchemy to the world?"  
  
Felix: "We had to or the world would've been destroyed."  
  
Ivan: "We all know that so that's why we had to light the four lighthouses."  
  
Sheba: "What if anyone would learn how to harness the power of Alchemy and destroy Weyard."  
  
Piers: "I joined this mission so I could help save the world. Now we all need to help protect the world."  
  
Jenna: "Yes Piers but how?  
  
Mia: "That's one thing I've been trying to figure out but I don't know how to do it."  
  
Isaac: "There must be some type of power that we can find and use to protect Weyard."  
  
???: "All of you already have the power to save the world."  
  
Everyone turned around the voice and saw Kraden standing at the doorway. Everyone was confused. How can they already have the power to help save the world.  
  
Kraden: "Remember everything that you have acquired on your journey of Weyard."  
  
Isaac: "The only things we have acquired are new psynergy and extremely powerful weapons but they have nowhere near enough power to even protect a Lighthouse.  
  
Kraden: "There is something else that you have acquired. Try to think."  
  
Felix: "What could it be that we have acquired that can help save the world."  
  
Isaac: "Wait. Now I know what can help save the world. Its actually the first thing that we have acquired on our quest."  
  
Garet: "Yeah. I know too."  
  
Mia: "Quit stalling and tell us what it is."  
  
Isaac & Garet: Djinn 


	3. The Djinni Will Help

Jenna: "How can djinni help protect the world."  
  
Piers: "All they do is help power us up and have special effects in battle."  
  
Kraden: "True. We also know that there are four different types of djinni, one type for each element. Remember how we got into Anemos Sanctum."  
  
Felix: "We used all the power of each element of djinni. When we gathered all djinni of one element a light appeared on the door. Once we gathered all the djinni four lights appeared on the door and the door opened. The power of the djinni helped us to enter Anemos Sanctum."  
  
Kraden: "Djinni are also at their complete power when each element of djinni are gathered together at their element lighthouse."  
  
Sheba: "So you mean that if we take all mercury djinni to the Mercury Lighthouse, they would become more powerful. And the same for all other djinni."  
  
Kraden: "Plus the Golden Sun isn't at its full power."  
  
Everyone was surprised of what Kraden just said.  
  
Mia: "The Golden Sun has formed from all the lighthouses being lit. It has to be at its full power."  
  
Kraden: "The Golden Sun has indeed formed. The reason why I said it isn't at its full power is because all the djinni aren't at their homes, the elemental lighthouses."  
  
Garet: "We now have our new quest. To send the djinni home. This would probably be a great adventure."  
  
Felix: "How can the djinni homes be at the elemental lighthouses when before Mt. Aleph erupted all the djinni were together inside Mt. Aleph. When I got my first djinni he told me that he was separated from all his buddies when Mt. Aleph erupted. You know that too Isaac."  
  
Isaac: "Tell me Kraden why is the djinni homes at the elemental lighthouses instead of Mt. Aleph."  
  
Kraden: "The djinni were of course together at Mt. Aleph but their true homes are at their elemental lighthouses. Hope that clears everything up."  
  
Ivan: "Thanks Kraden."  
  
Piers: "I think we should leave in the morning because it's getting late now. We all need a good rest before we start on our new journey."  
  
Ivan: "I agree Piers. I'm getting pretty tired myself. I'm off to my room. Goodnight guys."  
  
All: "Night Ivan."  
  
Garet: "Sheba and Piers would you both like to crash at my room just for tonight."  
  
Piers: "I do need a room to stay for the night so I'll definitely stay at your place."  
  
Sheba: "Same with me."  
  
Garet: "That's good. We're off guys. See you all in the morning."  
  
All: "Night Garet, Sheba and Piers."  
  
Kraden: "I'm an old man so I need my sleep. Night guys."  
  
Jenna, Felix, Mia and Isaac: "Have a good sleep Kraden."  
  
Mia: "I'm off."  
  
Felix: "I'll walk with you Mia seeing as your room here in the Inn is right next to mine."  
  
Mia: "That'll be good. See you guys."  
  
Felix: "See you Jenna and Isaac."  
  
Isaac and Jenna: "Night you two."  
  
As Felix and Mia left the room Isaac had a worried look on his face.  
  
Jenna: "What's wrong Isaac? You've never looked this worried."  
  
Isaac: "It's just I wonder what happened to Alex. Is he still alive with his new limitless power or did the power of the elements be too much for him to handle. I just hope that he isn't alive and will be able to use Alchemy for bad."  
  
Jenna: "It's alright Isaac. We just now have to concentrate on our new quest. We should get going or we'll never get some sleep."  
  
Isaac: "You're right Jenna. I should forget about Alex and concentrate on our new quest."  
  
Isaac and Jenna left the room and went to their rooms for a good night's sleep.  
  
The next morning...all the heroes and Kraden were awake and ready to depart for their new journey. They all had one set thing on their mind, to return the djinni to their true homes.  
  
Isaac: "Are we all ready for our new journey?"  
  
Felix: "Yes let's go."  
  
Isaac and the crew walked toward their ship when suddenly something happened.  
  
???: "Flare Storm."  
  
A wave of fire swept over from the side stopping Isaac and the crew from going any further.  
  
Felix: "Who are you? Why did you just cast Psynergy to stop us from getting to our ship?"  
  
???: "You all killed my brother Agatio. Now you shall all pay."  
  
Everyone got in fighting stance as they prepared for battle. 


	4. A New Foe

A New Foe  
  
Garet: "Bring it on whoever you are. You won't defeat us. You are easily outnumbered. You don't stand a chance."  
  
Mystery Man: "Allow me to make the first move then. Meteor Explosion."  
  
A gigantic meteor appeared from outer space with four more meteors aiming directly at the group.  
  
Isaac: "Piers, Felix, Garet and Ivan. Let's do this. CHARGE!!!"  
  
Isaac, Felix, Piers, Garet and Ivan all ran up to one of the meteors. Piers ran up to the meteor on the far left.  
  
Piers: "I've got you now."  
  
Piers Masamune then let out a howl. "Rising Dragon."  
  
A blue dragon flame struck the meteor demolishing part of it. A second dragon flame soon followed going straight through the meteor. The meteor exploded leaving all ash in the air. Ivan then ran up to the meteor on the far right.  
  
Ivan: "This should be very easy. I'll use my Tisiphone edge unleash and hopefully enough arrows will shoot at it."  
  
Ivan's Tisiphone Edge let out a howl as Ivan unleashed vengeance. An archer appeared right next to the meteor. It shot an arrow at the meteor. As each arrow hit the meteor part of it started to demolish. A total of 10 arrows hit the meteor and it was nearly destroyed. A huge arrow then came and hit the meteor making a huge noise when it exploded. Felix just looked at the meteor on the left.  
  
Felix: "I don't even need to try."  
  
Felix used his Excalibur and unleashed Legend. Three swords came crashing down quickly destroying the meteor. Garet looked over to the meteor on the left.  
  
Garet: "Wait for it. Wait for it. NOW!!!  
  
Garet used his darksword and unleashed Acherons Grief just as the meteor was about to hit the ground. A huge sword emitting dark power came out of the ground and hit the meteor making it explode into ash. Garet watched the meteor explode and didn't quite like the explosion.  
  
Garet: "I could've done better."  
  
Isaac quickly examined the biggest meteor and knew how to stop it.  
  
Isaac: "I'll easily reflect your meteor right back at you with a meteor of my own."  
  
Isaac then jumped really high into the air charging up his Sol Blade. Isaac then unleashed Megiddo by swinging his blade as hard as he could at his own meteor. The Megiddo meteor came crashing down hitting the other meteor making it change its direction. Both meteors were now aiming at the mystery fighter and were coming down fast.  
  
Mystery Man: "Oh no. This isn't good. What can I do? There is no time now. I'm just going to have to do my best to defend this blow."  
  
The mystery fighter held his arms in front of his body in a defensive position. The two meteors came crashing down and were right about to hit the mystery fighter when suddenly a huge fire arrow appeared out of nowhere. The fire arrow hit the meteor and burned it all up turning it into ash. A short woman then appeared out of nowhere.  
  
Mystery Woman: "How could you be so reckless letting them nearly defeat you? If it wasn't for me you would've been gone right now."  
  
Mystery Man: "They did use quite strong attacks and my meteor explosion used up a portion of my psynergy. They are quite strong indeed."  
  
Mystery Woman: "We should try and flee now before they can hit us."  
  
Mia: "No you won't. I use Ice Missile."  
  
Sheba: "Let me help. I use Spark Plasma."  
  
Jenna: "Don't have all the fun without me. Searing Beam."  
  
A huge amount of plasma beams appeared and attacked the two mystery fighters. Hundreds of Ice Shards came out of the sky and froze the two fighters. Finally a huge Fire Beam came out from the side aiming directly at the frozen mystery fighters. The beam made a huge explosion and completely melted the ice. The crew walked over to the two badly damaged fighters.  
  
Isaac: "How did that feel you two?"  
  
Felix: "Now tell us who you two are."  
  
Mystery Man: "We....don't....have to....as long....as I have....a bit....of psynergy....left in....me."  
  
Ivan: "What do you mean?"  
  
Mystery Man: "Allow....me to.....demonstrate. Teleportation....now."  
  
The two fighters started to glow. A red aura appeared around them. The two fighters then vanished into thin air.  
  
Garet: "That's not good. We have no trace on who they are and where they went."  
  
Sheba: "We do know that the guy is Agatio's brother. One thing I would've not thought is that Agatio wouldn't be able to survive in the Mars Lighthouse when he was really weak."  
  
Jenna: "One thing that hasn't changed is that he is travelling in a pair. Just like Saturos and Menardi traveled together. Also Agatio and Karst who traveled together."  
  
Felix: "Looks like we have some new foes. They seem stronger than the others we've fought."  
  
Isaac: "We've been wasting time today and we should really get started on our journey. We do need to get to the lighthouse as soon as possible."  
  
Ivan: "You're right Isaac. We don't have time to waste. We must protect Weyard and make the Golden Sun fully form."  
  
Piers: "Shall we fly or shall we walk?"  
  
Mia: "We need the exercise so we'll walk to Mercury and Venus lighthouse. We need the boat to reach Jupiter and Mars."  
  
Jenna: "Let's get going then."  
  
Meanwhile.... Somewhere far away, two fire adepts and one water adept were chatting together.  
  
Water Adept: "Isaac and his friends really are strong. Alex warned me about them. He warned me right before he fell down Mt. Aleph. He told me to get revenge on them for him. If only my cousin was alright. How strong were Isaac and his friends exactly Rahven and Kesa."  
  
Rahven: "You now us to be pretty strong but they are even stronger than both of us."  
  
Kesa: "Next time we meet they won't have much of a chance. Our power would have doubled by then."  
  
Rahven: "Why didn't you try and help us Saren? You would've greatly help us in our power."  
  
Saren: "I just wanted to know how long you would've survived against them. Anyway we need to know when we should attack them next."  
  
Rahven: "They are onto their way to Mercury Lighthouse. We should attack them before they make it there."  
  
Saren: "That is a perfect time to attack. We should attack with the Soul Army. There would be too many of them to stop."  
  
Kesa: "I think we should let loose a couple of strong enemies while they're on their way there."  
  
Saren: "Perfect. We should be able to get rid of them pretty soon." 


End file.
